paranormalinvestigationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Griffin Solace
Personality Griffin generally does not take much of anything seriously, magic in particular. He is often seen usuing his powers for personal gain. Before joining PIB,Griffin was vastly unmotivated but when told by Mordecai that he and his sister had more potential than any Visionary he'd seen since his own grandfather, he immediately felt obligated to better himself. Griffin is very patient and understanding,and is empathetic due to his powers. Appearance Griffin is tall, bring 6'0. 170 lbs. He is slim with a runner's build. He has long dirty blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He has several scars accross his body from training he recieved from his father. History Griffin Solace was born to Eliza Raynor, a prostitute in Baton Rogue, Louisiana on March 15,1987 as the first born twin, being 23 minutes older than his twin sister, Gillian. As Eliza never told the children's father that she was preganant, she was unable to properly take care of the both of them, so she chose to illegally sell the girl to a rich family, the Montgomerys. Afterwards, Eliza did her best to take care of Griffin. Though for years of not knowing who his father, he was seemingly content. Though he often had a creeping feeling that the things his mother told him weren't true, and would often ask her if he had a sister. She'd only get angry and hit him. As he got older, Eliza would often take him to Mardi Gras every other year in New Orleans. One such year, when grifin was 9, he noticed 2 men in black suits began to approach them. As they got closer, Griffin had a vision of the men attacking and killing them, and without thinking, ran away. One of the men grabbed Eliza and dragged her away, and the other chased after Griffin. Due to crippling fear, Griffin was unaware of how fast he was running, looking down to see that the soles of his shoes were melted, and looked up to find that he was trapped in an alley. The man in the black suit appeared not far from him in a blaze of fire. Just as he stepped closer, another man in a cloak appeared in front of Griffin, saying , "You wil NOT harm my son, Daemon.." He held up his hand with an amulet wrapped in his palm a beam of light erupted from it and the daemon burst into flames and exploded. The man immediately turned on him. 'Why aren't you with your mother?!" Scared, Griffin didn't know how else to react but to respond. "They-they took her!!" He sighed, "Then she's gone...Poor Eliza, she didn't seserve that..." When he asked who he was, the man smiled at him with piercing blue eyes and simply said, "I am your father, Elias Solace, and I'm going to see to it that you're safe." He then Touched an orb on a chain and they were suddenly in a studio Apartment.Elias introduced Griffin to Mortimer, a Visionary and a friend of Elias' that he had revealed to be how he had been watching over himself and Eliza. For the next 9 years, Elias and Mortimer would teach im in the ways of magic and Mortimer would show him how to control his powers. On his 18th birthday, Elias began to leave their home more often and would often come back looking sad, and he would feel his father's sorrow. In the next 2 years, Griffin's powers escalted vastly, and he'd often have visions of a girl, around the same age as him in a hospital, and his father visiting her, and he appeared to be helping her. He could even feel then that this girl was the sister he was sure he'd had since he was a child. On his 21st Birthday, Elias brought her home with him. When he fisrt saw her he immediately hugged her, ans the two of them had a powerful vision of the distant future thet neither of them will reveal to anyone. Griffin and Giilian bonded immediately and felt complete having finally met. Sadly a few weeks later, Mortimer died in his sleep one night. Elias made Eyes from his eyes to honor him and gave them to his children.Over the course of a year, the two became very close, having a special bond more powerful than that of other twins. they often bicker, but work eceptionally well together, almost to the point of being able to read each other's mind. Powers Clairvoyancy Premonitiion Superhuman Reaction time, reflexes, and movement speed Empathy Possessions Eye of Mortimer: Created by his father Elias from his mentor Mortimer's eye, it is an especially powerful eye. Flux Orb:Created by his father Elias. The flux orb is capable of giving it's possessor the ability of teleportation using portals. Amulet of Rai: Given to him by his father. This amulet fires beams of energy from it's stone Spikes Amulet Replica Buffy by willowswarlok.jpg|Amulet of Rai Orb.jpg|Flux Orb Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Visionary